1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instruments and, more particularly, to an endoscope.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,965 discloses a flexible endoscope with two articulated lengths. U.K. patent application No. 2130885 discloses a flexible distal end portion for an endoscope. The end portion is made from plastic material with vertebrae connected by an elongate member or spine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,588 discloses an endoscope with wire sheaths made as solid tubes from a superelastic alloy material. Endoscopes are also known in the art which comprise an active deflection section and a passive deflection section.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a flexible ureteropyeloscope is provided having a control section and a shaft extending from the control section. The shaft has a front end with a first active deflection section connected in series with a second active deflection section. The control section is adapted to independently deflect the first and second defection sections. The first and second active deflection sections are adapted to deflect such that a distal end of the ureteropyeloscope can be placed in a calyx of a lower pole of a kidney without passively deflecting the front end of the shaft against tissue in the kidney of a patient to reach the calyx of the lower pole.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a flexible ureteropyeloscope is provided comprising a control section; and a shaft extending from the control section. The shaft comprises a front end with two superelastic tube frame pieces connected in series. A first one of the frame pieces forms a first active deflection section adapted to deflect in a first direction about 155xc2x0-190xc2x0 with a radius of curvature of about 9-12 mm. A second one of the frame pieces forms a second active deflection section adapted to deflect in the first direction about 125xc2x0-165xc2x0 with a radius of curvature of about 9.5-13 mm.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of positioning a distal tip of a flexible ureteropyeloscope in a calyx of a lower pole of a kidney is provided comprising steps of bending a first active deflection section of a front end of the flexible ureteropyeloscope; and bending a second active deflection section of the front end. The second active deflection section is located behind the first active deflection section. The first and second active deflection sections are independently controllably deflectable to locate the distal tip in the calyx of the lower pole without passively deflecting the front end against kidney tissue of the patient.